


Medicine

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Starker(peter/tony) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, But Tony’s kind of a asshole, Cheating, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter and Tony are married, Smut, Tony Stark Has Issues, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: Tony has been cheating on Peter for some time, and Peter just wants Tony to know how much it hurts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, Starker - Relationship, Tony Stark/Peter Parker, WinterSpider - Relationship
Series: Starker(peter/tony) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682239
Comments: 5
Kudos: 181





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Medicine by Queen Naija and thought of this. I hope you guys like it!

“How would you like it if I did the same to you?”

The droplets of salty tears that left tracks on Peter’s pale cheeks felt like fire. This would make it the third time this week that Tony came home denying that he was out with Steve or Pepper.

“I have no clue what you’re talking about Pete, why are you so upset?”

Tony tried to go in for a hug, but Peter shoved him away. It took a few minutes for Peter to gain his composure again.

“Tony I don’t know if you’ve noticed this yet, but i’m a fucking computer genius... guessing your password wasn’t the hardest thing i’ve ever done.”

Tony’s eyes widened a bit, before going back to his usual Tony Stark charm, but Peter caught the flash of panic.

“Babe, I don’t have a password on my-”

Before Tony could finish his sentence, Peter cut him off. He was well aware that Tony didn’t have a password on his personal phone, but his work phone was a different story.

“Cut the bullshit Tony, you _will_ regret how you’ve treated me, especially since I dedicated all of my love to you.”

Tony sighed when Peter turned around.

“I’ll go get you a blanket, it’s kind of cold in here.”

And that was Tony’s clue that he wasn’t allowed in the bedroom.

He’ll make up for what he did, he always does. Peter wouldn’t even remember this moment after Tony showers him with gifts.

___________

The next morning Peter found the blanket neatly folded on the couch with a shopping bag sitting on top of it. In printed bold letters the bag said “Janes Vanity.”

Peter gave a bitter laugh. If Tony thought he could atone with lingerie then he had another thing coming.

Peter pulled out the fabric. It was beautiful. A pale blue bralette, with matching low cut panties. attached to the panties were ribbons that are supposed to be wrapped around his waist and tied into a bow. He (angrily) couldn’t wait to wear it.

He took another glance inside the bag (because it was never just one thing with Tony) to see a large box from Tiffany and Co.

Inside was a personalized body harness. He had many diamond harnesses but this one was different. The straps for his body were diamonds, but the spot for the center of his chest was littered in sapphires and rubies. The jewels came together to make a spider, the same one as his suit.

Tony had completely outdone himself, and there was no doubt that the older man would want to enjoy Peter’s gifts with him.

Just as Peter started to consider forgiving him once again, an idea popped in his head. With a smirk, Peter grabbed the lingerie and made his way to their room.

“I’ll give him a taste of his own medicine.”

___________

When Tony stepped out of the elevator, Peter was no where in site. He did notice the mood that Peter had worked hard to set though.

The lights were dimmed and rose petals made a path towards their room. Tony smiled slyly and followed, excited that his present was not only a success but he’d be rewarded for it.

Soft music could be heard from behind the closed door and the petals stopped. Tony opened the door to find the room covered in petals and the smell of vanilla hitting his nose.

A note laid on the bed with Peter’s neat writing scrawled on it.

**_‘May needed me for something, I’ll be home later! Turn around, I left you a present :)’_ **

Tony slowly turned around to see a recording start. He practically fell on to the bed because his knees gave out at the sight.

There was Peter in the harness and lingerie. He stood close to the camera, but from the furniture in the corners, Tony could tell that it was filmed in front of their bed.

Peter turned to the side, and then he turned again to show off his ass.

After showing off his body, he leaned over and stared into the camera with the most innocent smile.

“Thanks for the present Tony, I know just how to use it.”

Tony had to admit that he was getting a bit more worked up than he should about a recording, but there he was fishing his cock out of his pants as Peter backed up to sit on the bed.

And the shock that paralyzed him was almost amusing as he saw two large arms circle around Peter’s waist, paired with a head that kissed at Peter’s neck.

Two arms, one human, the other metal. And that star...he’d never forget that star. It was something that was engraved into his mind, but this was about to be added to the list.

Because the look that Peter gave the camera before pulling Bucky’s head up for a heated kiss would haunt Tony forever.

and Tony couldn’t help but think that this was all of his fault (which it was.) He could have treated Peter right, and Peter would not have slept with the man that killed his parents.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off of the recording. Once the kiss ended, Peter stared at the camera one last time.

“Fuck you Tony Stark.”

Left his young husbands kiss swollen lips before Bucky pulled him down, and climbed on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not exactly like the song but then again it’s not a song fic, drop so requests!


End file.
